


Halloween party at Kirino's place!

by Takamin



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Halloween, Humor (mostly), M/M, just a tiny fic i made for halloween, kyousuke being a dumbass: the fanfic, ngl what a mood, the takukyo "fuck you" dynamic will forever be alive in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamin/pseuds/Takamin
Summary: Tenma and Kyousuke are gay at Kirino's place.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Halloween party at Kirino's place!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¡Fiesta de Halloween en casa de Kirino!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314677) by [Takamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamin/pseuds/Takamin). 



> i keep getting worse and worse at summaries wow

Today was Halloween and Kirino, one of the best defenders of Raimon’s soccer team, had convinced his parents to go on a trip that weekend so he could throw a costume party with his beloved boyfriend, Shindou.

Tenma proposed to the first-year students to go together, though Kyousuke denied the offer, preferring to go alone. Kariya, who had already been to Kirino’s apartment countless times, acted as the group’s guide.

As soon as he rang the doorbell, the host opened the door.

His initial intention was to greet Kirino, but the first thing that came out of Kariya’s mouth was, “What the heck?” The appearance of his friend had left him stunned. Kirino not only was wearing a teal wig similar to his hair, but contact lenses that imitated his eye color as well. “Are you really going as me?”

“Of course, you’re the most terrifying being I know. There’s no one who terrorizes me more,” the taller boy answered.

While his teammates argued, Tenma entered the apartment, searching his dear blue-haired friend. He found him sitting on the couch, dressing casually and talking with Shindou, who was dressing up as Frankenstein. Though he felt a bit disappointed because Kyousuke wasn’t dressed up as anything, he also couldn’t say it was unexpected. He approached them, wondering what they would be talking about.

“Dude, you have to wear something,” Shindou pleaded to the younger boy.

He threw him a serious look. “The cat ears aren’t in my options.”

“But…”

“Hello,” Tenma greeted them. “What are you talking about?”

“Perfect timing!” Shindou showed the headband with cat ears to Tenma. “Tenma, your boyfriend doesn’t want to dress up as anything. Don’t you think this would look good on him?”

“We aren’t dating,” Kyousuke retorted, though feeling his cheeks warm.

Ignoring the comment about him and Kyousuke being a couple, Tenma thought of Shindou's question. He imagined how Kyousuke going as a cat would combine with his costume. And it looked perfect to him. “Tsurugi, put them on! We’d make a fantastic duet, you as a cat and me as a werewolf!”

“Well…” Kyousuke hesitantly looked at the accessory, but ended up putting it on. “Alright.”

Tenma gave a smile to his friend, happy to have been able to change his mind on the matter. He thought that Kyousuke had also thought of how good they would look together and that he put on the headband because of that.

But Shindou, on this occasion, knew Kyousuke’s mind better. “You’re so weak.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyousuke answered, returning Tenma’s smile and acting like the tired look Shindou was giving him didn’t exist.

Tenma petted Kyousuke’s head, treating him like an actual cat. To him, the boy looked adorable wearing that headband. Surprisingly, the taller boy let him keep petting his head.

As red as a tomato and without thinking too much, Kyousuke said, “ _M-Meow…_ ”

Shindou put his hand between the couch’s cushions, took out a mistletoe and positioned himself between Tenma and Kyousuke, placing the plant above his head. “Now kiss.”

“Why did you have that on the couch…? It’s not even Christmas,” Kyousuke questioned.

Before Shindou could answer, Kirino announced, “Everyone, make a circle! We’re going to play truth or dare!”

Once everyone had reunited, Kirino proposed to Kyousuke to have the first turn. Not for a special motive, but because he knew the boy would try to play as little as possible.

“Shindou-senpai, truth or dare?” Kyousuke asked.

“Truth,” Shindou answered, imagining that the striker wouldn’t be very creative.

“Why did you have a mistletoe on the couch?” A question Kyousuke would have also liked to ask was where did Shindou even get a mistletoe around these dates.

“To tease you when Tenma came, what would it be for,” the pianist mocked him.

Kyousuke gulped. “Why him? It’s not like I like him or anything—”

“Okay, shut up,” Shindou said before Tenma could make a question and addressed the first person that crossed his sight. “Kariya, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kariya answered. He would have chosen dare, but, being Shindou Kirino’s boyfriend, he didn’t take on the risk. Although the pianist usually was a nice person, thanks to Kirino, he had discovered darker sides of him.

“Mm, truth… Is there any fictional character that you truly find hot?” Shindou ended up asking.

Barely having thought of his answer, Kariya blurted out, “Maki Nishikino’s mother. My turn.” Kariya looked at the group around him, thinking on who could be his ideal victim. “Tenma-kun, truth or dare?” He decided to help Shindou on his little plan.

“Um… truth.” To be honest, Tenma didn’t want to do anything embarrassing, so he stuck with the safest option. Though he was more than conscious of it being too repeated.

“Truth… can’t you choose dare?” Kariya asked the captain.

“He said truth,” Kirino replied.

“Tsk, okay. Do you like anyone from here?” Kariya asked. “And I mean like as in _like like_ , you know?”

“Yeah, yeah…,” Tenma answered. “Well… yeah. I do like someone from here.” He blushed when his answer was received with a chorus of whispers.

Shindou felt disappointed when Kariya didn’t ask for a name, and he couldn’t say anything because it wasn’t his turn. But he could suggest something, “Tenma, you should ask Tsurugi. He’s only going to play if you’re on charge.”

Tenma didn’t understand at all what Shindou meant by that. Why would Kyousuke only play if he asked him? He, anyways, accepted the recommendation and looked at Kyousuke. “Tsurugi, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Kyousuke knew that, if he chose truth too many times, the group would complain about it. If the dare came from Tenma, it would be something inoffensive, so he replied thoughtlessly.

“Say the name of the person you like,” Tenma told him. “You don’t seem like the type of guy to have a crush on someone, so… I’m curious to know if there’s someone you consider special.”

“Eh, can I change?” Kyousuke, made a bundle of nerves, asked.

Though Tenma was going to answer “yes”, the rest of the group responded “no” at the unison. Everyone knew Tenma and Kyousuke had a… _curious_ relationship. They definitely didn’t just share simple, friendly ties and everyone wanted to know if what they had would be kept as something amicable or if it would bloom into something else.

“Well… ehm… y… you…,” Kyousuke whispered, having his heart in his mouth. He never had thought that he would confess his love for Tenma in front of _his entire soccer team_. It was something very embarrassing and it didn’t help that he already was shy (though only with Tenma).

“Can you repeat it? I didn’t hear you,” Tenma requested to his friend.

“You!” the group shouted to him, watching the event with a lot of attention.

Tenma stared at nothing for a couple of seconds. “…Really?”

“Y… Yes,” Kyousuke whispered again, terrified of the possibility of Tenma rejecting him and destroying the bond they had.

“Oh, wow… well, I… how to say it…” Tenma tried to give a clear answer to Kyousuke, but his nervousness kept interfering with his words.

“Sorry, I think my brother is calling me. I’ll be right back.” Kyousuke left the group and went to the terrace.

Tenma decided to follow him, taking advantage of the occasion to talk to his friend privately, when he finished his call. “Keep playing,” he told the others. However, he discovered there wasn’t a call when he saw Kyousuke, leaning on the railing, observe the city.

He laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay…?”

The surprise made Kyousuke jump. “Ah… yes.” His eyes didn’t move from the metropolis. The mere thought of his gaze crossing with Tenma’s made him shudder. And, assuming what was coming, he wasn’t ready to have the conversation Tenma was going to start.

“Why did you leave?”

It ended up starting in an unexpected way. “What do you mean?”

“You said your brother was calling you, but that’s not true, right? Why did you leave?” Tenma repeated again.

“I thought… you wouldn’t want me there,” Kyousuke answered, who was given a good scare when Tenma raised his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to be with me and the others?!”

“I like you,” Kyousuke simply responded.

“Ah, well, about that…” Tenma showed a small smile on his face. “I… I also like you!”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Tenma. I can accept you don’t like me without any problems.” But, contrary to what his words affirmed, Kyousuke felt his heart heavy. His anxieties raised by the moment, worried of what opinion Tenma could have about him now and in the future.

“But I do like you!” Tenma retorted, closing his hands.

Kyousuke sighed and ended up looking at the shorter boy. “Tenma, it’s okay, really.”

“And I’m telling you that I _really_ like you!” His mind cooking up something, Tenma looked at his other friends, wanting to ensure no one was looking at them. “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

“You don’t have to prove me anything, Tenma,” Kyousuke responded, looking at the buildings again.

Knowing Kyousuke wouldn’t accept his confessions no matter what he said, Tenma decided to take action. While he slowly leaned towards Kyousuke, a chuckle escaped him, thinking of the fact that no one else was going to know about this.

The sound caught Kyousuke’s attention, who turned to see what his companion was plotting. An instant later, he was stepping back, shocked by what had just happened. “You… you…”

His idea had been to kiss Kyousuke on his cheek, not his lips. To Tenma, that method still worked, with the disadvantage of him feeling embarrassed as well. He tried to ignore his own red cheeks and looked firmly at Kyousuke. “Do you believe me now?”

Kyousuke didn’t know what to say. Nor what to think. He didn’t even know how he hadn’t had a cardiac arrest. Tenma, the love of his life, had just kissed him. Even if it had just been a peck. He had kissed him. Tenma. The kid that always wandered around his mind.

Tenma felt his cheeks warmer when he didn’t receive any kind of answer from the taller boy, who still was stunned by the small sample of affection. “You’re _so_ red.” Tenma tried to tease him, wondering if then he would get a reaction.

“No, you.” It looked like Kyousuke’s brain was functioning again. His face still was burning, but it seemed, at least, that he had remembered how to articulate words. He looked at the living room beside them. “…They didn’t see us, right?”

“I made sure that they weren’t watching, so I don’t think so!” Tenma happily smiled and took Kyousuke’s hand. “So… what do you say? Do you want to go out with me?”

Feeling his heart stopping again, Kyousuke, this time, remembered in a second how to breathe, returning Tenma’s smile. He nodded, since no romantic terms seemed to be able to exit his throat right now. Using words like “boyfriend” or “go out” was something he wasn’t accustomed to, and his shyness didn’t let him say them… at least, not yet.

“Shall we go back? I’m sure that they’re already thinking we made out or something like that.” Tenma winked at Kyousuke. It was true that they had kissed, but they hadn’t reached any other level.

Kyousuke nodded again. He was very happy— no, he was radiant. He felt nothing in life could go wrong now. Tenma had always made him feel good, secure and having him as a partner now only reaffirmed those feelings. Trying to ignore his pusillanimity and be honest, as he walked beside the midfielder, he whispered, “I love you.”

“What did you say? I didn’t catch that,” Tenma asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Kyousuke answered. Yeah, just like he had thought, he wasn’t ready. He even was doubting if he had really said what he wanted to say. Probably not. It would be too bold from him.

As soon as Tenma slid the sliding window, Shindou’s voice went through both boys’ ears. “You two took a long time! Did something interesting happen?” Shindou asked with a sly smile, looking at Kyousuke, trying to get him nervous to get information out of him.

But Kyousuke already knew Shindou’s motives. He smiled. “Nothing special. I just talked for a while with my brother. Right, Tenma?” The aforementioned boy affirmed the question with shining eyes. Kyousuke returned the look, just as gleamy.

Shindou could notice that, in fact, something had happened between both boys. But he wasn’t going to start the round of questions. His teammates had already gotten ahead of him. “Well, I suppose all’s well that ends well,” he murmured to himself.

Kirino heard him and agreed with him. “Whatever is it that happened, it was good.”

The group spent the night joking around with each other, having fun with lots of games and bombing the new boyfriends with lots of questions when they thought of something new.

It was an unforgettable night for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this one!
> 
> just a small one-shot before i begin writing the next longfic. i ALMOST couldn't get this one done in time.
> 
> anyways, i'd love to do a christmas one, but i don't think i'll have the time to do it. don't expect the longfic to come out this year. i'm sorry.
> 
> happy halloween to everyone! kudos and comments will be appreciated!
> 
> i will literally tear my trachea and pull it out my mouth if this has any mistakes.


End file.
